


i thought i knew you

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hank is sad, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, the dark timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Хэнк любил обманываться.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	i thought i knew you

Хэнк любил обманываться. Это было не так уж сложно, честное слово. Нужно было просто действительно чего-то захотеть: чтобы мир стал лучше, чтобы твои мертвые вернулись, чтобы андроид, в конце концов, оказался человеком — то есть исполнения желаний, не особенно-то выполнимых.

Так что ему нравилось игнорировать мелкие шероховатости в поведении Коннора, мелкие несостыковки, неровности. Из него вышел отвратительный детектив — и, наверное, отвратительный человек, но теперь было уже поздно об этом думать.

Когда Коннор легко вздыхал, так по-человечески, чуть растерянно смотрел в глаза — Хэнк говорил себе: черт. Нет у андроида никакого эквивалента растерянности. Просто он сам, Хэнк, интерпретирует чужие жесты, как ему угодно. Потому что так работает его человеческая голова. Ей обязательно всё неживое оживлять, во всем неразумном видеть разум, умысел, добрую или злую волю. Коннор — это автомобиль, который ломается в самый неподходящий момент, и как бы ты не злился и не считал, что он специально — он не специально. Андроид не смотрит на тебя глазами побитого щенка, тебе просто нужен побитый щенок, поэтому ты готов видеть его во всем, что тебе его может напомнить.

Тем не менее, Коннор подмигивал, отводил глаза, а потом снова возвращался взглядом к его, Хэнка, лицу, и это выглядело так естественно, так не механически, что Хэнку хотелось взять его за подбородок, повернуть и удостовериться, что диод у него на виске всё еще горит синим, как ему и положено.

Он пытался не вестись. Первое время он изо всех сил пытался не быть тем сумасшедшим стариком, который ворчит на тостер и считает, что техника по своей собственной воле вставляет ему палки в колеса. Что у неё есть собственная воля, что она подчиняется чему-то, кроме прописанных у неё в коде команд. Поначалу замечать отличия Коннора от человека было даже просто. Потом — нет, они не пропали, но стало всё труднее заставлять себя не закрывать на них глаза.

Он так хотел уцепиться за синдром подмены (на самом деле, нет, не хотел), быть благодарной жертвой эффекта зловещей долины (и этого — тоже). А потом просто не смог. Смотрел в совершенно человеческое лицо Коннора, усеянное родинками и совсем немного веснушками — и не мог.

Может быть, он правда чувствует, даже если не совсем как человек. Может быть…  
Ему хотелось то ли потрепать Коннора за волосы, то ли запустить в эти волосы пальцы и сжать. Ему нужен был то ли ребенок, то ли щенок, то ли любовник. То ли застрелиться, наконец.

В своем поместье Камски улыбнулся ему. Ему персонально, в этом Хэнк был свято уверен. Конечно, смейся над его старческой глупостью, андроидский бог.

Потом у Коннора была форменная человеческая истерика, и наблюдать за ней Хэнку было радостно. Не потому что парню было плохо, потому что парень сделал правильный выбор и казнил себя по этому поводу. Потому что сожалел, что не подчинился. Пластиковая болванка — и сожалеет, не подчиняется!

На самом деле к этому моменту о Конноре, как о пластиковой болванке, он уже не думал, а когда думал — это была попытка отстраниться от него и возвести вокруг себя стену. Попытка раз за разом оказывалась провальной.

***

Первый раз он поцеловал Коннора в собственной машине.

Беглый девиант прострелил Коннору плечо, и это заставило Хэнка испугаться.  
Коннор настаивал, что это «ничего серьезного», но Хэнк заставил его снять пиджак. Пуля прошла навылет, и на белой рубашке, над его правой ключицей, расползалось синее пятно.

— У тебя кровь течет. Коннор, это же сраная кровь.

Отверстие было обычным, пулевым, и выглядело это так, как будто кому-то на телевидение пришло в голову цензурить человеческую кровь, перекрасив её в другой цвет. Он уже видел андроидскую кровь, он просто всё еще не мог привыкнуть.

Коннор ответил невозмутимо:

— Она остановится.

Хэнк неодобрительно фыркнул.

— Я вернусь в Киберлайф, там меня починят, а двигательную функцию руки откалибруют.

Дальше Хэнк слушал через слово.

— Это требует несложной починки.

У него в ушах шумела своя, красная кровь.

Они оба почти синхронно хлопнули дверцами автомобиля. И когда Коннор, сложив руки на коленях, сказал полувопросительно: «Лейтенант?» — Хэнк развернулся к нему (в бок ему впился руль), дернул к себе за отвороты пиджака, обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался к нему губами.

Просто прижался, но Коннор в ответ послушно приоткрыл рот. И от этой спокойной готовности Хэнк чуть не задохнулся.

Коннор не дышал, но рот его был влажным и теплым. И было очень легко забыться. 

Хэнк отстранился и хрипло сказал:

— Извини.

Коннор моргнул.

Дальше в Хэнке, густо замешанная на страхе, вскипела злость:

— Какого черта ты прыгаешь под пули, я же, кажется, говорил тебе держаться за мной?  
Сраный молодняк.

Он уронил руку на руль и уставился перед собой. Сраный…

— Лейтенант.

Хэнк повернул голову на голос.

Тогда, после инцидента в «Эдеме», Коннор сказал: «Я буду тем, кем вы хотите». Теперь Хэнк смотрел Коннору в лицо, и эта фраза снова отчетливо звучала у него в голове.  
Они смотрели друг на друга в полутемном автомобиле. Мигнули фары чужой машины и скрылись. У Коннора лицо пересекала тень, но Хэнк отчетливо различал его черты. Мог посчитать его родинки. Никто из них не двигался, время, наверное, замерло.

— Я буду в порядке, сэр, — сказал Коннор.

Чтобы не смотреть в его черные глаза, Хэнк заставил себя не отрывать взгляд от влажного пятна у Коннора на плече, в том месте, где синяя кровь пропитывала пиджак. Коннор мягким движением запястья ослабил галстук и снова встретился с ним глазами:

— Я буду в порядке, сэр, если вы этого хотите.

Галстук он снял, а следом снял пиджак.

***

Однажды Хэнк сказал, как будто между делом:

— Тебе обязательно возвращаться в Киберлайф каждый день?

Оказалось, что нет, вовсе не обязательно. Так что Коннор остался с ним.

***

Хэнк открыл глаза.

Он сидел за столом в своей собственной кухне. Перед ним — револьвер, стакан и фотография. Телевизор был включен и разговаривал. Он не вслушивался.

Коул умер. Коннор умер. Расследование никуда не двигалось, кажется, они своими руками душили развитие чего-то нового, прекрасного, живого.

Он допил то, что оставалось в стакане, и прокрутил барабан револьвера.

В крайнем случае, они стояли на пороге эпидемии — нет, пандемии. Андроиды выходили из-под контроля, повсеместно, и никто не знал, к чему всё это приведет и не упустили ли они момент, когда это еще можно было остановить. И стоило ли это останавливать?

По телевизору упоминали лагеря. Господи Иисусе.

Он появился в дверях, в костюме с иголочки, с почти идеально лежащими волосами. Плечи и борта его пиджака влажно блестели. На улице шел дождь? Окно в кухне было открыто, но шума за окном Хэнк не заметил.

— Детектив, меня зовут Коннор, я — андроид, меня прислали из Киберлайф.

— Коннор умер.

Лицо у андроида было то же. И даже выражение обеспокоенности на этом лице было знакомым.

Хэнк так устал.

Он не стал двигаться, когда Коннор шагнул к нему. Он вообще никак не стал реагировать и позволил Коннору мягко отнять у него револьвер, а после — переложить его куда-то вне пределов видимости. Позволил другой рукой легко, ободряюще сжать его пальцы. От Коннора пахло дождем и прибитой дождем пылью.

Коннор наклонился, легко запустил пальцы свободной руки Хэнку в его грязные, спутанные волосы и поцеловал его в лоб. Хэнк закрыл глаза и положил ладонь Коннору на затылок.

Теперь он мог расслышать шум дождя.

***

Не закрывать глаза на странности было трудно. Он закрывал. Даже на самые очевидные. Другое дело, что в его голове они копились.

***

Он должен был понять раньше.

Это было так очевидно. Честное слово. Вычислительный алгоритм знает лучше тебя, что тебе нужно. Знает лучше тебя, чего ты хочешь. Чего ты хочешь? Кого-то, о ком можно заботиться, кого-то, кто скрасит твое одиночество. Кого-то, кто войдет с улицы, отнимет у тебя пистолет и останется.

Господи, ты же детектив. Ты же был одним из лучших в своем выпуске. Что же ты был так рад обмануться?

Крыша была присыпана снегом, но снег даже не срывался.

Хэнк пытался подойти не замеченным, но до последнего не был уверен, что у него получилось. Какая в целом разница, если он уже явно опоздал.

Он сказал громко:

— Ну что, миссия выполнена?

Когда Коннор обернулся, Хэнк попытался заметить какую-то разительную перемену в его лице, какой-то сдвиг — прядь свисала ему на глаза, но в остальном Коннор был таким же, всё в том же идеально сидящем костюме, всё с тем же выражением легкой обеспокоенности на лице. В его тонком пиджаке ему, судя по всему, было совсем не холодно.

Хэнку очень хотелось прочитать что-то у него в глазах, и он был готов рассмеяться в лицо самому себе из-за этого желания. Но ему было искренне интересно, с какой скоростью Коннор решал сейчас, какую тактику поведения ему выбрать.

Лицо у Коннора заметно погрустнело, но с ним это больше не сработает.

Коннор сказал:

— Да, лейтенант. Миссия выполнена.

Хэнк просто стоял и смотрел, как идиот, пока Коннор складывал раскладную винтовку в чемоданчик, и не знал, что сказать. На крыше было холодно.

Коннор взял чемоданчик и размеренным шагом направился к выходу. Когда он поравнялся с Хэнком, тот перехватил его руку, заставил остановиться. Коннор сначала посмотрел на его ладонь, сжатую на своем предплечии, потом поднял на Хэнка глаза и сказал:

— Вы угрожаете ценной собственности Киберлайф, лейтенант. Ваш уровень стресса повышен.

Он замолчал, а потом продолжил снова, несколько мягче:

— Идите домой, Хэнк, не нужно оставлять Сумо в одиночестве дольше, чем следует. Это вредно для представителей его породы.

Его голова у него на плече. Его пальцы на его пальцах. Его ладонь мягко отнимает у Хэнка пистолет.

Ничего не значило ничего. Какая новость.

Вся его человечность. Вся его девиантность. Всё было ложью. Какая-то дурацкая жестокая шутка.

Внизу кричали люди. Или не вполне люди. Не имело значения.

— Вы можете запросить в Киберлайф компиляцию отчетов о проведенной мной работе. Сейчас я действительно советовал бы вам мне не препятствовать.

Хэнк разжал пальцы.

Он был детективом, он приблизительно представлял, что он может прочитать в этих отчетах. Что-нибудь вроде: «Каждое проявление уязвимости, сомнения, замешательства вызывает у лейтенанта положительный отклик. Учитывая статистику его сексуального поведения можно… У детектива был сын. Его смерть отрицательно сказалась на работоспособности, необходимо…»

— Всё это нужно было для успешного выполнения миссии?

Что он такое? Обманутый любовник? Старик, которым воспользовались, а он был и рад, если это означало теплые руки у него на руках, теплые губы, теплую постель там, где последние несколько лет никого не было? Если это означало кого-то, кто заполнит пустоту?

Коннор смотрел на него почти недоуменно.

— Поддерживать вас в работоспособном состоянии было важно для выполнения миссии. Благодарю за ваше сотрудничество.

Фраза «Ты никогда не был живым» сейчас, если подумать, звучала бы просто глупо.

Хэнк хотел разбить ему голову собственными руками. Но он даже не попытался.

Коннор аккуратно прикрыл за собой железную дверь, ведущую на крышу. Хэнк остался стоять в одиночестве. 

Пошел снег.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know what's in my head  
> You think you do but you really don't
> 
> MISSIO


End file.
